1. Field
The present invention relates generally to refrigerator assemblies, and, more particularly, to a refrigerator assembly having a mullion assembly attached to a door.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of refrigerators include side by side doors (“French Door”). Refrigerators incorporating side by side doors may use a mullion assembly to improve a seal between the doors and refrigerator cabinet. In the past, magnets, such as Neodymium magnets, have been used to pull (e.g., flip) the mullion assembly between an opened and closed position. However, magnets can be expensive and relatively difficult to incorporate. As such, it would be beneficial to reduce the use of magnets in the mullion assembly.